User talk:Parax.
Shade would prefer to be called "Shade" or "Hermit", instead of "Chris". Explaining why will bring up an old conflict from another Wiki. Note to self: Archive talk page every 6th of each month. thanks Talk 19:47, June 6, 2011 (UTC) yo geet on de game!!! Capt. Skull General of The Spanish Military 01:16, June 7, 2011 (UTC) United Caribbean Army Sup, Shade. I'm recruiting people for my guild an I am wondering if you would like to join. If not, please tell me if you know anyone who would. You can find the guild page here --[[User:Takeshidude|'The One And Only Guitar Hero ]] [[User talk:Takeshidude|Talk to TOAOGH']] You can't believe everything online, that's what started WW1 23:18, June 8, 2011 (UTC) Re:United Caribbean Army Yes I was on the Zelda Fanon. :) Sig My sig is somewhat similar to yours... I was wondering if I could keep it? It looks like this: ''Edgar Wildrat'' Yours looks like: ''Shade'' And I was wondering if I could keep mine? It took me a while to make and its really bad compared to yours I guess, but it's similar and I don't want people thinking that I copied you. 02:58, June 10, 2011 (UTC) General Hey crhis, would you like to be the General of the Spanish Army, (or Admiral of the Spanish Navy)??? Capt. Skull General of The Spanish Military 21:24, June 10, 2011 (UTC) Same Same here -_- Sincerely, King George II '' 00:45, June 11, 2011 (UTC) Ty xD Ty, could you help me? With the design it goes left to right becoming black slowly, could you make it so that it goes DOWN being blacker near the bottom and redder at the top? 02:22, June 11, 2011 (UTC) changed ban to a day to warn him/her. - ''Talk 12:58, June 11, 2011 (UTC) Congrats!!! Bro you're an admin!!!! Congrats man! That's totaly beast :p Mr. Important person xD well i'm banned until tomorrow, cuz of when i cussed leon out (i told you about that :p ) and ya haha. It was worth it, but once my mom finds out what i got on my Geometry enrichment final -_- its OVER, so i GOT to get a 90+ on the Regents or i'm gonna get grounded for life! But my mom will probably ground me after i get unbanned just cuz of the language, but when i finally manage to get back online were throwing a party! lol. and thanks mucho for mentioning me in your little admin blurb xD it made me feel happy and good, and warm and fuzzy on the inside xD =) thanks mate Capt. Skull General of The Spanish Military 01:15, June 13, 2011 (UTC) Jeff scurvyfury Jeff scurvyfury should not be banned. I personally know Jeff in the game and he told he did nothing to get banned. He created a new account because he did vandalize on the old account. He told me that he didn't realize what vandalizing was. He said that he cleared pages by complete mistake. Honestly, Jeff told me that people hate him and that's why he got banned on the second account. I don't think it is fair to ban somebody if they didn't do anything. I will unban him because he didn't do anything at all. Please do not ban him again unless he actually does something wrong. -- 02:54, June 14, 2011 (UTC) I got to say, Chris.... Hello! I got to say... Congratulations mucho grande on the Admins promotion! You remember me, right? I have met you in-game several times. Sincerely, Lord William Yellowbones of the EITC 00:12, June 16, 2011 (UTC) Hermit! Hermit, i have a suspicion... get online Capt. Skull GM of Skull's Marines 23:57, June 16, 2011 (UTC) yo brotha little birdie has said we got the marines back... eez thees troo? Note to self: prepare confetti and fake mustaches, party queen is in da HAUS! Btw i love that funky CSI look you got goin on there with the black screen and green text, it's so... -sniff- REVOLUTIONARY! Cher Bear =D 03:38, June 17, 2011 (UTC) :O OH MAH FLEEF! THEY BOUGHT IT! MUAHAHAHA! ONTO THE NEXT TARGET! - ahnuld voice- I'll be back lol jk. but seriously, grats on admin!! i love the whole black theme :P now all you have to do is dye your hair green and start wearing pink xD keep em on their toes, you know? though the pink doesnt add to the intimidation factor... hmm... nevermind, new objective. make the hermit sooo scary everyone faints when they see him, except me. i'd wet myself, then laugh hysterically, THEN faint. :) Cher Bear =D 03:17, June 18, 2011 (UTC) :P the eye thing is muy.. stylisho? but you already have a full black outfit and skin, so why would you nee- OH. oh no. hermit, you got the wrong idea. demon streakers are hilarious, not intimidating. well actually they're a bit of both. kinda like you, right? humorously serious and seriously humorous :P Cher Bear =D 03:34, June 18, 2011 (UTC) hmm... well then you'd be like a creature of the night, which isnt really a big change (-ninja sounds-) but i could hook you up with some demon contacts and light-up horns :P you can use your deepwater, cuz it doesnt reflect the light (hiss... light), but the tail is a big no no... it would be too non-hermit for this experiment. -geoff laugh- -rubs hands together evilly- Cher Bear =D 03:41, June 18, 2011 (UTC) Re: Game Shade, I don't need people to judge me when I do one thing wrong. It would have been best if you had just stayed out of the whole thing because to be honest, you made it worse, and you got me more mad. Please do not reply to this message nor make any more negative comments about me. 16:42, June 20, 2011 (UTC)